PRNC - Foreign Policy Speeches
Continuing their extended 582 conference, the Popular Republican Movement brought out current and prospective MPs from the party to talk about the all-important foreign policy positions of the party moving forward. Foreign Secretary Jimmy Carter, one of the biggest names in the party after his well-received handling of his job in the wartime cabinet, was the opening speaker who discussed the hot topic of the global diplomatic forum that has been advocated for by at least 3 of the 4 most major parties in the nation (UKIP's position remains unclear). He was followed by MP Rick Perry, who discussed the Nilira Alliance judiciary branch that has been in the works since before the war. Perry was followed by retiring military officer Muammar Gaddafi, who will be seeking office on the PRM ticket this year. Gaddafi spoke about the role of the Nilira Alliance in the post-war world. The final speaker was PRM veteran politician Donald Rumsfeld, a longtime Education Secretary known for his bid for the Popular Republican Parliamentary Leader nomination. He discussed the party's stances on the Hastigan and Veld exit negotiations. Originally posted by Jimmy Carter: Welcome back, one and all, to the Popular Republican National Conference. I'm Jimmy Carter, the Foreign Secretary, and I'll be your opening speaker today. The big topic for me: world diplomacy. There was plenty of talk before the war, including in the 575 election campaign, about establishing some sort of global diplomatic community to try to prevent wars from happening, settle disputes peacefully, and advocate for human rights as a world collective. Something like what the United Dominions of Earth was meant to be, but it ultimately got out of control. There's virtually unanimous agreement across the political spectrum that we have to try again and get it right this time. The nasty war we just got through proves that we have to create a new global diplomatic forum, and get it right this time. People have suggested various names for this new organization. I like to call it the Worldwide Embassy, because that's really what it is: when there's a deal to be made or any sort of dispute to sort out, you can have your ambassadors meet and work it out. What we want to do is expand that concept to a global scale. Instead of just two parties, there's room for a delegate from every nation on Earth. Its function can be compared to that of a labor union in a sense; it gives the world a collective bargaining right. Only instead of collectively demanding higher wages under threat of going on strike, it would be the many nations of the world collectively demanding that human rights be observed in places where currently they are not, under threat of sanctions and isolation. If elected, Popular Republicans will spearhead this dream and help make it a reality. Please enjoy the rest of our speakers, thank you! Originally posted by Rick Perry: Good afternoon, y'all. My name is Rick Perry, and it has been my honor and privilege to serve in the Chamber of Deputies since 575 as a Popular Republican. Now, as the Foreign Secretary just laid out, we are committed to pushing for this Worldwide Embassy to bring us to a new era of world peace and cooperation. However, when it comes to defending and promoting human rights and democracy, PRM is advocating an outside/inside strategy; trying to facilitate human rights and peace on the 'outside' through the Worldwide Embassy, while at the same time pushing to facilitate these things 'inside' through the Nilira Alliance. We will be expanding on the work started by former Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Tulsi Gabbard, to establish a judiciary body in the Nilira Alliance. Some people might wonder why we're gonna keep bothering, since that's what the Worldwide Embassy is supposed to be for. But we can't just give up on the Nilira judiciary; Nilira may indeed be a military alliance and not an ideological marriage, but the simple fact is that Nilira Alliance nations are bound by democracy. Whereas we will have to keep things very cautious at first in the Worldwide Embassy in order to keep the interest of actors like the Red Federation and hopefully the Union of the West, we can create more bold policies to protect democracy and human rights straight off the bat within the confines of the Nilira Alliance. I envision a Nilira Alliance judiciary acting as the laboratory of global peace and civil rights. Ultimately, we can lead the way and whatever global diplomatic forum is established can catch up once the Nilira judiciary's successes are apparent and other actors in the world are ready to make the necessary adjustments. Thank you very much. Originally posted by Muammar Gaddafi: Citizens, friends, Popular Republicans: welcome. I am Muammar Gaddafi, and if all goes well I will be in parliament in a matter of weeks. I served in the Third World War as an infantry officer in Haals, but now I think the nation needs my service much more in the halls of our Chamber of Deputies than it does in military command. So, what is our foreign policy like going forward? How do we handle the situations in Jeet and across Suttacasia? In the former Islamic League, the last thing we want is a permanent Falleen military presence in the region. Needless to say, there will need to be some forces there during the formative time as the former radical states are transitioned into more moderate nations. We would like to keep the other modern states in Suttacasia deeply engaged in this process. That means that troops from the Republic of Shiha ought to be given the primary peacekeeping role in the former Islamic Republic. This will reduce cultural tensions so that the southern Shihaians do not appear to be under 'colonization' by Falleen troops. We should also engage Trade Confederation Jaharnum in this process. A Popular Republican administration would welcome Jaharnum into the Nilira Alliance if the Jaharians so desired. We see Jaharum as a potential partner to help us keep Suttacasia stabilized and less reliant on Nilira troops from off of the continent. Meanwhile, we pledge to start immediate work to begin drafting constitutions for Jeet, southern Shiha, and Draaz, so that new self-ruling administrations can take over political control of the nations and further decrease the amount of control Falleentium needs to directly exert over these nations. With this in mind, we can avoid creating new tensions and save money at the same time. That is our foreign agenda, thank you for your time. Originally posted by Donald Rumsfeld: I hope you're all still awake and eager, friends. I'm Donald Rumsfeld, and this next topic is very near and dear to my heart because I think it might just be the most important policy of all: Hastiga and Veldunium exit policy. If elected, we will advocate a firm but fair path to independence for these two states. Some of the provisions you can expect are the following: First, the Popular Republican Movement will not vote for a Veld exit bill that does not include Jalb Reunification. The Jalbs have already spoken loud and clear: 80% of them voted to stay in the Empire according to exit polls from the independence referendum. Second: we want Hastiga and Veldunium to stay in the Nilira Alliance, but in exchange we will be asking them to spend a minimum percentage of their GDP on the military; it's no secret that some of those who agitated for independence from Falleentium wanted to have Falleentium's protection without having to contribute taxes towards Falleentium's military. We will not allow Hastiga - or Veldunium for that matter - to take advantage of us like that. If they want independence they may have it, but they only get the protection of Nilira if they pay their fair share by fielding a respectable defense force that can help us fight future wars, gods forbid that another arises. Third: while we support immigration reform in general - that's something to talk about on another night - we recognize that especially in the cases of Veldunium and Hastiga, people are rightly worried about not being able to cross the borders. Some people work in a different state than they live in - will those people become unemployed if one of those states is now leaving the Empire? We don't think that has to be the case. We support the idea that Falleen, Veld, and Hastigan nationals will be free to cross borders between the three nations to work, go to college, visit extended family, and so on. It is the most humane to all sides that we do not make the borders a bureaucratic nightmare. Fourth: economics. Naturally, when these states voted to leave, they have forfeit their rights to any economic benefits, such as pensions, from the federal government. We will expect Veldunium and Hastiga to establish their own currency and provide welfare for their own people. We will support free trade with these states as well. That will end the foreign policy phase of the PRNC, I hope you all go home more informed about our party and eager to support us this year. Category:The Imperial Constitution